


The pull on my flesh

by rexthranduil



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Lee is loud, M/M, Masturbation, Richard is a creeper, This is Aggie's fault, Voyeurism, mentions of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/rexthranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is a bit busy being distracted by his feelings about a certain person. So distracted that his personal friendships suffer from his distance on set one day and everyone notices. Richard, being the good friend that he is, seeks Lee out at the latter's home to offer him an ear to bend. But it's not someone to have a chim-wag with that Lee wants... and Richard doesn't want to listen either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pull on my flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This is my first Richard/Lee fic and I had the idea for it at like 3 in the morning [gdi why can't I have inspiration during daylight hours!!]. Anyway, I don't know if this will be a one-off or if it'll have a sequel but please, leave kudos and comments and tell me how right this pairing is ~any~ time of the day ;)
> 
> Kathryn xx

Lee lay back against the soft, downy quit, his head cushioned by pillows, naked body caressed by the gentle material beneath his form. Sighing he reached out a hand and wrapped it firmly around his cock, letting out a guttural moan as he did so.

His cock was already half-hard, a side effect of the temptation of the day, and it took little effort for Lee to bring it to full attention.

Sliding his hand up and down his shaft, ever so slowly, Lee let out a succession of gasps and moans, each more filthy than the last. A sharp twist of his wrist made his breath stutter and his hips buck as he moaned out a name into the quiet silence of his room.

“Richard.”

* * *

 After a busy day on set, Richard was more than ready to head back to his house and get some much needed rest; yet his mind refused to be as tired as his body. All day he’d noticed how Lee, a good friend who was like an excitable Labrador, had been somewhat distant with everyone. And it wasn’t the sort of distant Lee became when he was sharing head-space with the Elvenking either.

In fact, it appeared to Richard as though his friend was worrying over something he quite obviously did not wish to discuss with anyone on set.

So, with a tired body but still active mind, Richard decided to go and visit his friend - to see if he needed someone to talk to who wouldn’t jump to conclusions. Making the way from his own home, all of twenty feet away from Lee’s own, Richard wondered just what it was that was bothering his fellow actor. But he knew wondering didn’t mean he was right about anything so he put the questions from his mind to instead focus on speaking to Lee face-to-face.

Debating over whether or not he should knock, Richard recalled the spare key that Lee kept hidden beneath the welcome mat on the porch.

> _“Just in case I’m so pissed I lose my keys.” Lee explained, giving Richard a rueful smile as he knelt down and plucked the key from beneath the welcome mat._
> 
> _“Or leave them on set, which gets locked up after filming is over, while you’re at a friends.” Richard added, lips upturned in amusement as Lee blushed and gave him a lopsided grin._
> 
> _“That too.” Lee admitted sheepishly, unlocking the door and dropping the key back beneath the welcome mat. “Come on in. I’ve got tea!”_
> 
> _“You know the way to a Brit’s heart Mister Pace.” Richard quipped, a warm feeling in his stomach as Lee laughed at his comment._

Carefully opening the door, in case the wind that was beginning to pick up snapped it from his grip, Richard quickly leaned down and slid the key back beneath the welcome mat before he stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind with with a quiet click.

Looking around the open-plan ground floor, Richard recognised the signs of a ‘neat-freak’ in residence - since he was one himself - and smiled softly at the scene. The last time he’d visited Lee’s there hadn’t been much of a difference - except now there was a throw over the back of one of the sofas and an empty mug on the coffee table between the twin two-seat sofas.

Peeking in the kitchen behind the staircase, Richard noticed the lack of dishware on the drainer frowned, figuring Lee hadn’t bothered to make himself anything to eat. His mind flashed back to how Lee had, gently, scolded him on his own dietary habits back during dwarf camp.

> _“It’s dangerous to go without food with such irregularity. Can cause all sorts of problems. I read that, if you don’t eat regularly for a period of six weeks you can lose your eyesight.” Lee said casually, as he sat down elegantly in the chair next to Richard in the bustling canteen._
> 
> _“Not you as well.” Richard groaned, face flushing as he closed his eyes in exasperation and embarrassment. “I’ve already had Graham, Peter, Ian, Martin, my ‘nephew’s AND Orlando give me a dressing down for my inability to eat regularly. I don’t need another lecture.”_
> 
> _“Well good because I wasn’t going to give you one.” Lee shot back without pause as he twisted his fork in the spaghetti on his plate, steadfastly ignoring how Richard blinked and looked at him with suspicion._
> 
> _“It’s annoying, not to mention patronising, when people tell you something you already know - especially when they think they have the right to lecture you about it and make you feel even worse about it than you already do.”_
> 
> _Richard stared at the younger actor in quiet surprise and looked at him more closely than he had done before. Though Lee was wearing loose sweats and had his Thranduil wig on - although the hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and made him look more like a 17th century aristocrat than the King of the Woodland Realm - he still retained a sort of grace and poise that seemed totally out of place in the hectic canteen. His hands were large, fingers long and thin, the knuckle bones protruding in a way that could almost be unattractive were it not for the healthy glow to his skin. His arms were well proportioned, with muscles hidden beneath the layers of training clothes - Richard had seen Lee sans his shirt one time in the training room and had been suitably impressed with the strong musculature, broad shoulder speckled with freckles and narrow hips.  All in all, Lee looked as though he’d never missed a meal or two in his life but Richard knew appearances could be deceiving._
> 
> _Lee, unaware that Richard was openly staring at him now, continued speaking. “What most people don’t really understand, or care to, is that you don’t avoid eating because of some innate desire to hurt yourself; you don’t eat because, sometimes, the idea of eating anything makes you feel physically sick. Like you’ll hurl the moment you bring the food anywhere near you.”_
> 
> _“Other times, you have absolutely zero appetite for anything; not even those really tasty chocolate bars that people used to use to bribe you into behaving when you were a kid. And then there are the times when you’re just too tired, or busy, or distracted to remember that, in order to function normally, you have to consume actual food with nutrients and vitamins and whatever else it is the body needs to work right.”_
> 
> _Lee glanced up at Richard from where he was sat opposite the lead-actor, and gave him a small smile. “It’s easy for people to lecture others on what they’re supposed to do and not do; it’s another thing entirely for them to support people and help them slowly but surely do the right thing instead of just saying ‘hey, get to this point now’ and leaving them to it.”_
> 
> _Richard didn’t speak for a long time, he just stared at the younger man, openly surprised at how… wise Lee sounded. Not that he didn’t think Lee was wise - he wasn’t that arrogant or presumptive - but he’d never seen Lee as anything other than a happy, flamboyant individuals who would laugh at even the worst jokes and do goofy things when an extra messed up to make them feel better. He’d never considered that Lee hid a wise soul beneath his happy exterior._
> 
> _Though, Richard figured, he probably should have._
> 
> _“Thank you.” Richard muttered softly, his voice carrying only far enough for Lee to pick up, and he gave the younger man a small but genuine smile as the other man smiled widely at him._
> 
> _“No problem.” Lee quipped, winking as he did so and making Richard chuckle quietly, his dim mood gone and instead replaced by a light feeling and a giddy warmth in the pit of his stomach for the rest of the day._

“Lee?” Richard called out softly, his voice echoing slightly in the apparently empty house. Wondering if it’s possible that Lee is upstairs and can’t hear him, Richard tentatively starts up the stairs. He should not be doing this. It’s one thing to come over to a friend’s house to check up on them, it’s another thing entirely to play ‘home invasion’ because curiosity is a pain in the ass.

But he can’t leave until he knows Lee is alright, it’s like an all-consuming need that drives Richard to begin walking up the polished wooden staircase, his shoes quietly tapping against the wood. This need is so powerful that not even the usual tirade of logic and reason that assaults his thoughts is enough to stop Richard for reaching the landing before he even realised he’s so far past the realm of ‘friendly-concern’ and has firmly landed in ‘future-restraining-order’.

Just as he’s about to turn and walk back down the stairs a sound floats down the hall from the door at the opposite end. It’s low and quiet but, if Richard isn’t mistaken, it sounds like a whimper. That sound, that singular noise, makes Richard’s mind up for him before he can even consider the all the possible causes and he’s tip-toeing down the corridor as quickly as he can without making a sound.

The door, though it looked closed, was actually open - albeit only by a sliver - and Richard chanced opening it further until he could peer through into the room where Lee was… currently pumping his cock in earnest and twisting his nipples with his free hand.

Horrified, and not-so-slightly aroused, by what he was witnessing Richard couldn’t help but stare in wide-eyed wonder as Lee’s long - and apparently very talented fingers - played with his nipples, twisting and turning, pulling and pressing against them and drawing little gasps, pants and moans from the man on the bed. He shouldn’t be witnessing this. This was private. But Richard couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t stop watching.

And as he watched he could feel his trousers becoming more and more uncomfortable, trapping his own - rapidly growing - erection. Fighting the urge to slide his hand into his trousers, Richard’s eyes glided over the divine looking man laid bare upon the bed and he couldn’t help but think he looked more like an untouchable beauty than he did when dressed as the distant and ethereal Elvenking.

That thought, alongside the growing sexual frustration crawling under his skin, drew forth Thorin from the depths of Richard’s consciousness and he let out a quiet growl that was lost amidst the lewd gasps and moans that slipped from Lee’s full lips.

Suddenly realising that he really should not be here, Richard forced himself to look away from Lee, to ignore the delicious sounds coming from his friend - yes, friend! Lee was not an object for him to drool over - and turned away from the door, fully intending to descend the stairs, leave the house, and lock himself in his own and drown his frustration in any alcoholic substance he had within the four walls of his house.

Of course, that plan was completely defenestrated when Richard’s sharp ears caught the stuttered whisper of his own name from Lee’s flush lips and really, what else could he do but turn around and barrel into the room looking for all his worth like a bull that had just had a red flag waved in its face?

* * *

Lee groaned as he thrust his hips up, further seeking friction, his mind longing for the feel of another hard body against him. He pinched his nipple harder and let out a guttural moan. God he felt as though he was burning up! He needed more but he couldn’t give himself anymore. Climax eluded him and he growled in frustration, his hand twisting sharply on his cock, making his ball sack tighten and hips buck.

Unaware that he was being watched by the source of his frustration, Lee let his head fall back against the pillows and let out a loud gasp, as he stopped playing with his hard nipples and instead lowered his hand to his hole, the puckered flesh fluttering as his fingertips flitted over it.

“Richard.” Lee moaned again, pressing his finger against the fluttering hole, body tensing as he started to push his way into his hot, needy body, other hand gripping his cock. “Oh God, Richard!”

“You called.” A familiar voice said silkily as its owner appeared on the threshold of Lee’s room. Eyes dark and intense, voice deep and full of darkened lust, Richard stared as Lee let out a cry of surprise and released his cock, scrambling to cover himself.

“Oh don’t cover yourself on my account. Not when you were making the most delicious sounds.” Richard cooed, smirking at Lee’s flushed face.

“Richard!” Lee exclaimed surprised and embarrassed. “Uh- what- I- This- This isn’t what-” He stuttered, voice higher than usual, eyes wide as he stared at the other man who was in his house. Why was he in his house!

“It’s exactly what it looks like.” Richard cut across, striding forward into the room. “Don’t bother lying, it’s an insult to us both.” He added as he stood at the foot of the bed and stared down intensely at the younger man.

Truth be told, Richard didn’t know where this strong, confident and decidedly determined, part of himself had come from ( he suspected it was part-Thorin in origin) but he was downright thankful for it as he stared at Lee who looked away, eyes focused on the sheet covering his body.

“I’m sorry.” Lee whispered, his voice quiet and full of embarrassment and pain. He felt awful, not to mention humiliated, as he focused his gaze on anything other than Richard and his intense stare.

“I’m not.” Richard responded, his hand reaching out and gripping Lee’s chin tightly. Lee’s body twitched in response, muscles tensing as his eyes snapped to lock with Richard’s.

“I-” Lee breathed. “Richard-”

Whatever Lee was about to say was forgotten as Richard leaned down and caught Lee’s lips between his teeth, nipping them sharply and drawing a gasp-come-moan from the younger man. He forced his tongue into Lee’s mouth, plundering the hot cavern as he pressed himself upon Lee’s body, forcing the younger actor to lay back against the bed, hands coming up to tangle themselves in Richard’s hair.

Breaking the kiss Richard licked Lee’s taught neck, one hand gripping Lee’s hair tightly and wrenching his head to the side. His other hand moved between their bodies and he raked his nails along Lee’s pale chest drawing a moan from the man beneath him.

“How many times have you thought of me when you’ve been doing this Lee?” Richard growled, fingers in Lee’s hair twisting the strands of hair even tighter and drawing a pained gasp from Lee. “Imagining it’s me pressing you down, taking you, milking you until you’re dry and exhausted?”

Richard’s knees, on either side of Lee’s hips, kept the sheet covering Lee’s lower-half and he glanced down to see that Lee’s cock was pressing against the sheet. Smirking because Lee was unable to thrust his hips up, constrained as they were by the sheet, Richard’s lips latched onto one of Lee’s sensitive nipples, his teeth catching the sensitive flesh and making Lee cry out.

Desperately seeking release, Lee thrashed beneath Richard’s body, cursing the sheet that stopped him from thrusting up against Richard’s body, his hands gripping the material of Richard’s jacket tightly, knuckles white from the force of his grip.

“Please.” Lee choked out, his voice thin and strained, as Richard licked the sensitive nub before worrying it with his teeth some more. “Richard please.”

“Please what?” Richard asked, mock-innocence dripping from his voice as he released his grip on Lee’s hair and ran his nails down the length of Lee’s neck making the trapped man thrash beneath him. He smirked darkly as Lee keened when he pressed his other hand down on his cock through the sheet. “What do you want Lee?”

“You- Oh God. Please. Richard please I just- just-” Lee panted, his entire body shuddering as Richard continued pressing down on his aching cock through the sheet. He threw his head back against the pillows and let out a loud moan. “Fuck me! Please!”

“Why should I?” Richard whispered, pressing his lips against Lee’s ear, tongue darting out and licking the shell. “Why shouldn’t I just hold you down and force you to suffer for your audacity?” Richard grinned, his smile all teeth, as he bit Lee’s lobe, drawing a whimper from the younger man. “I think I should leave you trapped by that sheet, leave you wanting release, and play with you…”

“R- Richard p- please.” Lee moaned, pressing his head further back into the pillows, eyes shut tightly as his chest heaved. “I- please…”

Richard, overcome with the heady sensation of having total control over the younger man, grinned darkly and moved to grip the sheet in his hands. He looked down at the man beneath, this beautiful, hot and needy man who was begging him for release and, in one move, ripped the sheet away from Lee’s body, giving him enough room to grip that gloriously weeping cock in his hand.

Lee cried out, bucking his hips, as Richard’s hand engulfed his cock, the sensitive skin burning at the sensation of Richard’s rough palm moving up and down agonisingly slowly. It was hell and Richard knew it as he brushed the fingers of his other hand across Lee’s fluttering abdomen, teasing him with the light touch.

His hand moved down Lee’s body, stopping to fondle Lee’s balls, eliciting a loud cry from the nearly-gone younger man, before moving to settle against Lee’s hole. Twisting the wrist of the hand wrapped around Lee’s cock, Richard savoured the sound of Lee’s choked off whimper, and pressed his finger against the hole, steadily increasing the force until it slipped through the tight ring of muscle.

Lee keened loudly, his voice hoarse as he tried to press down against the finger inside him and thrust up into Richard’s palm. Through his haze, Lee realised that Richard was going to stretch him to his limit - and probably go blazing past it - and he couldn’t help the cry that left his lips as he clenched around the finger that was gently rotating in his hole.

With one hand Lee managed to pull the drawer of the cabinet beside his bed open, thanking his genes for giving him such long limbs, and pulled out a bottle of lube. He dropped it beside them on the bed, mind blanking, as Richard’s finger pressed against his prostate and drew a shrewd cry from him.

“You look so beautiful like this do you know that?” Richard breathed as he released Lee’s cock, causing the man to keen at the loss of friction, and reached over to grasp the bottle of lube. “All sweaty and bare, trapped in the midst of lust.” He continued as he opened the cap.

Pressing against Lee’s prostate again, revelling in how Lee’s body arched up off the bed, he withdrew his finger from within the younger man, ignoring the whimper of dissent from him and liberally covered his hand with the lube. Dropping the bottle back on the bed, Richard rubbed his hands together briskly, ensuring they were both well covered in lube, before he leaned back down and captured Lee’s lips in a harsh kiss, distracting him as he slid his finger back inside that tight ring of muscle.

Using his other hand, Richard undid the zip of his jeans - inwardly thanking every deity in existence that he’d forgone wearing a belt that day - and slipped his hand into his boxers, moaning into the kiss as his hand wrapped around his own straining cock.

With his other hand, Richard slowly fucked Lee on his finger, enjoying the way Lee’s hands scrambled for purchase against him and his hips thrust up against him. Pressing a second digit into that tight hole, Richard swallowed Lee’s moan before breaking the kiss and moving his lips down along his jaw, biting, licking and kissing as he slowly scissored the younger actor.

Ignoring the keening sounds and beguiling whimpers every movement of his fingers elicited from Lee, Richard focused on adding a third finger and pumping his cock at the same time. He groaned when he pressed his finger against Lee’s prostate and the man bucked high enough for his own cock to come into contact with Richard’s own covered one.

“Enough!” Richard growled, his patience at an end, as he forced his boxers and trousers down enough to release his cock. Pulling his fingers out of Lee’s hole Richard fumbled with the bottle of lube, spilling the cool liquid on the bed as he poured it over his cock.

Tossing the bottle aside, Richard’s hands gripped Lee’s legs and he hoisted them up until Lee’s ass was exposed to him and his knees were level with Richard’s shoulders. He leaned down over Lee, pressing his still clothed chest against Lee’s naked one and his teeth latched onto Lee’s nipple as he pressed the head of his cock against Lee’s hole.

Feeling Lee’s hands coming up to fumble with the buttons on Richard’s shirt, Richard gripped Lee’s wrists and pressed his hands down against the bed. He bit down harder, causing Lee to cry out in a haze of pain and pleasure just before the tip of his cock breached Lee’s hole.

The feeling of his cock pressing into the tight ring of muscle stole away Richard’s self-control and with a dark growl he thrust forward, his cock forcing its way inside of Lee and resulting in Lee crying out more in pain than in pleasure.

Richard moved furiously, his hips pistoning back and forth with such force that Lee found himself literally being fucked into the mattress. His lips moved along Lee’s clavicle, up his neck and along his jaw until they reached Lee’s mouth. He plundered that hot mouth, tongue forcing Lee’s own to surrender to him, as his grip on Lee’s wrists tightened.

He could feel his climax coming as he angled his hips and his cock hit that sweet spot that caused Lee’s body to arch up against him. Richard pounded into the younger man relentlessly, enjoying every cry, gasp, pant and moan that Lee let out as he hit his prostate again and again until with a loud scream Lee came.

With the sensation of Lee’s entire body tensing up, his muscles clenching down on Richard’s cock, Richard couldn’t help but bit down on the meat of Lee’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood as his hips stuttered and he forced his cock in as deep as he could. The feel of Lee’s ass clenching around Richard’s cock, smothering it in heat and pressure, was the tipping point and Richard came with the taste of blood in his mouth and his hands gripping Lee’s wrists strong enough to make the younger man, fresh from his own climax, whimper.

Collapsing on top of Lee, Richard released his wrists and detached his mouth from Lee’s shoulder, swallowing a mouthful of blood as he did so. Panting heavily, Richard lay atop of the younger man, his cock softening inside of Lee’s hole. For a few moments Richard was oblivious to anything other than the post-coital bliss until he felt Lee’s hands on his shoulders, pushing weakly.

He moved off the younger man, stifling the urge to moan as his cock slid out of Lee’s slick-with-cum hole. Settling back on the bed, Richard tucked himself back into his trousers, pulling his shirt out of his trousers so that the dark patch on his trousers from Lee’s cum was obscured.

Suddenly unsure of what to do now, Richard found himself fidgeting. The all-consuming urge to own Lee had disappeared and in its place was embarrassment, confusion and self-loathing. He had forced himself on his own friend, used his like he was a cheap fuck.

“Richard?” Lee’s voice caught the older man’s attention and he looked away from his hands into Lee’s face. Lee had moved until he was lying on one side of the queen-sized bed, the throw that had been over the headboard covering his lower-half. He held out a hand, silently asking Richard a question that neither of them felt they could say.

Wordlessly Richard reached out, hesitating for a moment, before his hand wrapped around Lee’s own and he was pulled gently towards the younger man. He lay down, shucking out of his jacket and kicking off his shoes as he did so, and pressed against Lee’s back until he was flush against him.

“Thank you.” Lee whispered, his words filled with a gratitude that made Richard relax against the younger man.

“Thank you.” Richard mumbled as he pressed his face into Lee’s hair and breathed in the scent of the younger man, smiling softly as he felt Lee pull one of his hands until it was pressed against Lee’s abdomen and covered with Lee’s own.

Together, calm and sated of their desire for one another, they both fell into an easy sleep.


End file.
